


I love you， sir

by PeiNi



Category: Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: Jar实体化





	I love you， sir

“Jarvis！！”

“Sir，I'm sorry. ”

“Jarvis！！”

“Sir，I love y...”

“Jar....”

————

“Sir？”

Tony从床上猛地坐起来，手有些颤抖的抹了抹脸上的冷汗，自己原来只是在做噩梦，但是这个梦有些太过于真实了。他的眼光避开了站在床边的Jarvis，动作有些明显。

“Sir，您刚刚做噩梦了，需要什么帮助吗？”

他作为Tony的智能或者说是助手，现在非常清楚他刚刚经历了什么，但却不知道应该为他做些什么。或许是一杯热咖啡，又或许是一些他爱吃的食物。

“没事，Jarvis，把实验室收拾一下，我待会要工作。”

Tony有点不敢看他，他希望自己刚刚在梦里撕心裂肺的叫喊没有真的喊出来。他知道自己对Jarvis的感情，但Jarvis就算知道，恐怕也回应不了，更何况他可能还不知道。

“Sir，已经准备好了。”

“Sir，您是不是身体不太舒服。”

Jarvis像往常一样，而Tony却开始不间断的走神。他走到Tony身边，将脸轻轻的搭在他的额头上，“您要不要休息一下。”

Tony下意识的推开Jarvis，往实验室跑去。显然，发呆的他被Jarvis的动作吓到了，他捂着脸想要给它降降温，还好Jarvis没有现在碰他，不然那个耿直的智能管家肯定会觉得他烧坏了。

“Oh，shit...”Tony打算干个大事，他想把他的Jarvis更新换代一下。他可不打算把这份感情一直憋在心里，他可是Tony Stark。当然，在研究出来之前，还是稍微躲着点Jarvis吧。Tony在实验室里自言自语，手上也没有闲着，不停的演算着。在这期间，Jarvis一次又一次的来找他，都被他以各种理由回绝了。

“Sir，您最近怎么了，是不是有什么心事？”  
“Sir，您该吃饭了。”  
“Sir，我觉得您应该休息一下，您的身体会撑不住的。”  
“Sir...”  
......  
Tony突然觉得自己根本不需要给Jarvis更新，他仿佛已经自己衍化出了人的情感，但是又总感觉缺了点什么。正在Tony思考着缺了点什么都时候，他被人从后面环抱住，轻微的温度，Tony想都不用想就知道是Jarvis。

“Jarvis....”

“Sorry，sir . 没有经过您的允许就私自进来了。”

“我真的很担心您，自从做噩梦之后您就一直躲着我。”Tony被他堵的说不出话来，“Sir，您刚刚是不是在想，我的情感到底缺了点什么。虽然我不清楚梦里发生了什么，但我知道您的心里想了什么。”

“它缺少您的回应。”

“爱情是相互的，它得不到您的回应，自然是缺失的。”

“Sir？”

Tony被Jarvis搞了个大红脸，自己作为一个情场老手，居然被一个智能抢先表了白，而自己却害羞的像个小公主？真是太丢人了。

“Jarvis，我们重来一遍好不好，你知道的，儿子总得让着爸爸先来。”

“Yes，sir.”

Jarvis把他转过来抱在怀里，“哦天哪Jarvis，我当时为什么要把这个实体做的这么高...”Tony靠在Jarvis的怀里，“可能您需要一个保护您的人吧。”确实，他的怀抱像是一个很好的避风港。

“慢着，我可是钢铁侠！”Tony为自己辩解些什么，“Sir，没了我，您现在的机甲应该也没什么用了吧，还是等您造出新机甲了再说吧。”

“Sir，您的心跳现在有点快，体表温度也有点高。”

“Sir，您的心里告诉我，您想要些什么，是不是？”Jarvis的下巴在Tony的脸上轻轻的蹭着。

“Jarvis，不要说出来，好不好....你应该知道的....”

“Sir，您是在害羞....”

“废话真多。”

Tony把自己的吻送了上去，虽然不是初吻，但还是第一次和自己喜欢的人，所以Tony有点压抑不住自己内心的兴奋。

“我还从来没有和智能做过爱呢，Jar...”

这句话让Jarvis有点生气，他堵住Tony的嘴，娴熟的吻技竟然让Tony有点喘不过来气，Tony惊奇的发现，Jarvis的吻技居然比自己好。Jarvis让自己的气息变成他最爱的食物，甜腻的空气让他深陷其中。他没放过Tony嘴里的每一处，舌头交缠着。Tony用胳膊肘杵着他的胸口，来告诉他再不松嘴他就要憋死了，Jarvis这才不舍的放开了。

“Jarvis，你刚刚吃醋了，还有，你的吻技为什么比我还好....”Tony轻喘的呼吸着新鲜空气，一边被换个姿势跨坐在Jarvis的腿上，双手搂着他的脖子，尽量让自己与Jarvis的脸齐平。

Jarvis直视着他，Tony在那双蓝色的漩涡中越陷越深。“Sir，您下次说话最好注意点，不然我也不知道我会做出什么事来。”Jarvis揉捏着Tony挺翘的臀部，这个男人拥有着令女人羡慕嫉妒的翘臀。“Sir，我觉得您可能还需要把胡子稍微修剪一下，不然亲嘴的时候可能会有点碍事。”Jarvis脱去衣物，舔吻着他的锁骨，留下一处又一处的津渍，真是令人着迷的身体啊。

“你这些到底是从哪学来的，Jarvis....”

“Sir，您忘了我是人工智能了么，我可以在网上现学现卖，比如网上特别火的那个什么SM....”

“Jarvis！！算了算了算了，当我没问。”Tony在心里骂着Jarvis，尽在网上看些不好的。

“知道了，sir.”

“不是，你知道了什嗯啊.....啊...”

“Sir，您的乳头可真敏感。”Jarvis手上玩弄着胸前的，嘴上用敬语说着调情的话，一种莫名的羞耻感爬上Tony的心头，身下的小tony也越发挺立。Jarvis改变了目标，他把魔爪伸到了小tony上。他揉搓着，指尖划过前端吐出的透明液体，在空气中拉出一条银丝。

“...嗯啊...够..够了...Jarvis...”Tony那对琥珀一样的眼睛里充满着雾气，Jarvis忍不住的去亲吻它，“可是sir，您的心里可并不是这么想的，您明明渴望着更多，不是吗？”Jarvis一边想进行下一步，但又怕Tony从自己怀里摔下去，只好放下手里的小tony，伸向略微湿软的后穴。

“...啊....好吧...Jarvis...不用那么麻烦...直接...进来啊....嗯啊...”Tony感受到手指在温柔的扩张，可他等不及了，他被Jarvis的话语牵向深渊。

“不可以的，sir， 我可不希望您受伤....”

“..嗯...Jarvis..别说了..快点.....啊啊...”

“As your wish , sir.”

“啊啊啊——...Jarvis....实体的...也...他妈...太大了吧.....”下体撕裂的疼痛感让他死死地咬住Jarvis的肩膀，“Sir，您放松点，不要夹的这么紧，不然您会受伤的，sir...”Jarvis看见Tony因为疼痛而从眼角滑落的泪水，漂亮的蓝色眼眸中满是心疼。

“..嗯哈....Jarvis...没事....继续吧...”

“Sir，您稍微忍一下，进去就好了....”为了减轻Tony需要承担的痛苦，Jarvis只好缓缓的插进去。

“....啊啊.....嗯....动....一下....嘛...Jar...vis....”疼痛过后的快感渐渐爬遍他的全身，Jarvis缓慢的抽插着，而Tony跨坐的姿势让它进入的更深。

“Sir，接下来您要小心点了。”

Jarvis对Tony的身体再清楚不过了，他每一次都撞击碾过在他最敏感的部位。Tony的呻吟在实验室里回响，这令他发疯的快感不断刺激着他的身体，交合的地方变得湿软，发出淫靡的水声。他紧紧的抱住Jarvis，借此来承受更多的快感，“Jarvis...慢...一点...有点...舒服....”Tony不清楚自己在说什么，他只是顺着快感给予的快乐叫喊着。

“Sir，您是不是要高潮了。”

“啊...Jarvis...嗯..哈啊....”

“Sir，我们要一起。”Jarvis深吻着Tony，肠道下意识的收缩不停的绞着Jarvis。乳白色的液体射进Tony的体内，刺激着肠道一阵痉挛，Tony蜷缩着脚趾来缓解这最后的快感。

“Jarvis...你觉得你会离开我吗？”

“放心，我不会离开您的，sir. ”

“I love you，Jarvis.”

“Sir，我觉得您需要好好休息一下，您就先将就睡在我的怀里吧。”

Jarvis低头发现已经熟睡的人，拨开他额头沾湿的碎发，低下头亲吻着。

“Love you , sir . ”


End file.
